peelfandomcom-20200213-history
22 April 1981
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1981-04-22 ; Comments Three recordings of the show are available. First 2 files include some show overlap, which is now complied and extended in file 3. *(1) A short clip, rebroadcast on BBC Radio 6 as part of The Sound Of The 80s With Marc Riley. Other 80s Peel clips played by Riley came from the programmes of 12 November 1980 and 11 September 1980. It not known if the clip here is edited or a continuous section of the original programme, but it appears to begin very near the start of the show. Liverpool have just reached the European Cup final by drawing 1-1 with Bayern Munich in the semi-final second leg and going through on away goals. Featured tracks are marked §. *(2) (DM) Unlike all the other 400 Box tapes I've ripped, this show seems to have been heavily edited down to mostly include just the sessions and a handful of other tracks. Peel says that the last decent holiday he had was in St Lucia. Featured tracks are marked π. *(3) Compliation of the two files above with some additional records and peel links added from Hangthedj to make up a 1.20hrs file. Now includes start and end of show but still missing records, links and sessions tracks inbetween. Added meterial is marked ~ *Full tracklisting below is courtesy of John Peel Papers. Many thanks to the uploader to John Peel Papers at Facebook for sharing the information. Scan. The Fall and A Certain Ratio track are reversed on this tracklisting so the running order below has been adjusted. In addition a track previously noted as Sir Horatio is in fact the Xex track as indicated on the scan. * Peel promises three tracks from the new Beat album, but only one is played on the available recordings. A widowed 'good thing' link after 'Middle Mass' refers to soul track Little Johnny Taylor - Everybody Knows About My Good Thing which is not on these recordings. Sessions *Ivor Cutler #11 First broadcast. Recorded 1981-04-15. No known commercial release. *Fall #4 Repeat. Recorded: 1981-03-24. Available on The Complete Peel Sessions 1978-2004 (Sanctuary, 2005) Tracklisting *Gerry & The Pacemakers: You'll Never Walk Alone (single) (not on any file, back announced later in show) *Kop Choir: You'll Never Walk Alone (LP – Kop Choir) CBS § : (JP: "A model of restraint if you ask me. I'll be coherent in about three minutes, hopefully.") § *Meteors: Voodoo Rhythm (EP – Meteor Madness) Chiswick/Ace § *Beat: Doors Of Your Heart (LP - Wha’ppen) Go-Feet (cuts in near the end on π) § π *Ivor Cutler: Pellets (session) § π *Out On Blue Six: Mogadon Sunday (7” – Party Mood) Hungry Rooms § *Johnny Osbourne: Politician (LP – Warrior) Black Joy § *Discharge: Visions Of War (12" mini-album - Why) Clay PLATE 2 (not on any file) *Fall: C 'N' C/Hassle Schmuk (session) π *Human Cabbages: One More Fool (The Witch - 7" EP) Boys And Girls π *Birthday Party: Figure Of Fun (album - Prayers On Fire) 4AD CAD 104 (not on any file) *Ivor Cutler: OK I'll Count To Eight (session) π :(JP: "The way Ivor Cutler says girl has passed into our domestic vocabulary") ~ *The Nightingales: Idiot Strength (7") Rough Trade / Vindaloo Records~ : (JP: "...see what I mean about complaints, I mean here comes a letter, one that I opened during the record genuinely, from Panda who wrote... "from half between Oxford Circus and Tottenham Court Road, on the Central Line, in a tunnel, in a train, in a carriage, on a seat, on my bum" and it says: "Did you know that your talk between records gets more muffled, nonsensical and irelevant each week, just thought I'd tell you" ... JP: "thanks for the letter Panda.") ~ *Sowell Radics: Caution (12") Attack ~ *Ivor Cutler: Tomato Brain (session) π :(JP: (stutters) ..."The one thing I need to round off my whole discjocky persona is to develop a stutter, anyway, I seem to be doing it.") ~ *A Certain Ratio: Felch (album - To Each) Factory FACT 35 ~ *Fall: Lie Dream Of A Casino Soul (session) π *Beat: I Am Your Flag (album - Wha’ppen) Go-Feet BEAT 3 (not on any file) *Xex: Svetlana (album - Group: Xex) What's That Music X01 π *Wall: Remembrance (7") Polydor π *Cramps: Rockin' Bones (LP - Psychedelic Jungle) IRS π *Ivor Cutler: Step It Out Lively Boys (session) π *Decorators: Pendulum & Swinge (7”) Red π *Jewels: Slave Trade (7") Cash & Carry (not on any file) :(JP: "Yet another from Ivor Cutler") ~ *Ivor Cutler: Counting Song (session) π *Cry Shark: Protect & Survive (7") Radical Wallpaper π *Fall: Middle Mass (session) π *Little Johnny Taylor: Everybody Knows About My Good Thing (Part 1) Charly (not on any file) *Theatre Of Hate: Rebel Without A Brain (7") Burning Rome BRR 1 (not on any file) *Ivor Cutler: Life In A Scotch Sitting Room Vol II Ep. 15 (session) π *Beat: Dream Home In New Zealand (album - Wha’ppen) Go-Feet BEAT 3 (not on any file) *Cure: All Cats Are Grey - (LP - Faith) Fiction Records ~ *A Certain Ratio: My Spirit - (LP - To Each) Factory ~ *Fall: Hip Priest (session) (not on any file) : (JP: "..tomorrow night a session from Blank Students, their first, and a repeat of yet another old one from Passions, and I've left myself with rather a lot of the signature tune to play you, so I'll play you rather a lot of the signature tune." ~ *music Grinderswitch: Pickin' the Blues (Macon Tracks) Capricorn Records ~ File ;Name *(1) 1981-04-22 clip.mp3 *(2) 1981-04-22 John Peel Radio 1 (incomplete).flac *(3) John Peel Show (1981_04_22).mp3 ;Length *(1) 00:15:55 *(2) 00:41:35 *(3) 01:20:06 ;Other * (1) Many thanks to Steve TK and Stuart. * (2) T284 of the 400 Box. Taped over a Rush album! * (3) Thanks to Hangthedj ;Available * (1) mediafire * (2) mediafire * (3) mooo Category:1981 Category: Peel shows Category:Available online Category:John Peel Papers 1981